Youre not my brother
by Princes-Sakura
Summary: SPOLIER! Despues de la muerte de Itachi Sasuke se tiene que hacercargo de su protegida , pero que tal si ella lo odiaray si ella no fuera mas que un año menor que el , y si ella tuviera un poder magnifico. jeje mal summary pero buena historia
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones:

Tobi no están infantil aunque habla haci

Sasuke jeje aquí será un poco mas normal

Itachi sera visto desde mi punto de vista

Cuidado contiene Spolier

Los llantos se escuchaban desde afuera de la recamara un chica con cabello castaño corto y ondulado los emitía, no tenia mas de 14 años su cara era fina pero no se apreciaba perfect6amente por las lagrimas, su llanto lleno de tristeza y dolor, llevaba un top color negro cin tirantes que le llegaba poco arriba del ombligo y unos shorts corotos rojos, ella no paraba de llorar y abrazar un oso de peluche color miel con un listón rosa en el cuello; tocaron la puerta ella se aclaro la voz y pronuncio un seco "Pase"

Mayu-chan por favor ya no llore y mejor acompañe a Tobi a la cocina a comer un poco de helado-dijo el enmascarado ofreciendo su mano a la chica ella la tomo y lo siguió-Tobi ya no quiere que Mayu-chan este triste por Itachi-san el ya le había explicado la situación y ahora su hermano vendrá a cuidar a Mayu-chan

Yo no quiero verlo el mato a Itachi-niisan-dijo cabizbaja ocultando sus ojos en el flequillo castaño

Pero Itachi-san quería que Mayu-chan quedara a cargo de Sasuke-kun y por eso es que Mayu-chan debe de obedecer a Sasuke-kun-dijo llegando a la cocina mientras Mayu se sentaba en una pequeña mesa y Tobi le daba una copa de helado de color amarillo.

Solo soy un año y medio mas chica que el dudo que me pueda cuidar-dijo mientras tomaba una cucharada-Tobi-sempai podríamos seguir con el entrenamiento onegai?

Claro Mayu-chan tienes mucho talento pero solamente quiero que aceptes a Sasuke-kun como tu nuevo tutor y yo te seguiré entrenando de acuerdo?-pregunto tomando su helado

Hai-dijo la chica-cuando es que llega??

Llega en una Hora el dormirá donde dormía itachi-kun-dijo mientras tomaba otra cucharada de helado-espero que Mayu-chan no se porte grosera

Esta bien arigato sempai iré a la sala de entrenamiento a practicar un poco por favor cuando llegue Uchiha-san mande a alguien a avisarme-dijo y salió de la cocina desapareciendo entre un pétalos morados.

"Pobre Mayu-chan "-pensó Tobi y volvió a tomar su helado

Sasuke se encontraba caminando hacia la guarida de Akatsuki con el Hebi, su mente no iba en el camino, mientras sus conmpañeros discutian.

"Por que tengo que cuidar a una mocosa y por que mi hermano la adopto"

Suigetsu podrías callarte por al menos 5 minutos-dijo Karin con una vena en su cabeza

No y tu Karin?-decía el peliblanco tratando de enfurecer a su compañera

Cállense los dos que ya hemos llegado-dijo Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos-vallan a inspeccionar la zona yo mientras iré a ver a la mocosa-dijo y se fue por un camino diferente al de su equipo caminaba por los pasillos realmente no sabia donde estaba de pronto escucho ruidos de una habitación con la puerta entre abierta dentro de ella estaba Mayu sus manos hacían sellos ella tomo posición y lanzo una especia de rayo morado de su puño dejando carbonizado a un saco colgado en el techo entonces el Uchiha se dispuso a hablar-hey tu quien eres?

Uchiha-san debería buscar a Tobi-sempai y no investigar por su cuenta el lugar-dijo Mayu volteándolo a ver con cierto rencor en sus ojos.

Tu como me conoces y quien eres?-pregunto un poco confundido acerca de la actitud de la joven

Soy Mayu y soy la protegida de su hermano, bueno lo era antes de que matara a Itachi-niisan-dijo eh hizo una leve inclinación tratando de disimular su molestia

Haci que tu eres la mocosa que voy a cuidar hmp me imagine que serias menor cuantos años tienes?-pregunto frio y con cierto tono arrogante

Cumplí catorce hace una semana-dijo fríamente-según mi información usted es apenas un año y medio más grande que yo

Cierto hmp y entonces por que razón te debo de cuidar molestia?-le pregunto sarcásticamente

No tengo la menor idea y si no le molesta si yo lo respeto respéteme usted-dijo mientras lo apunto con su dedo con un tono molesto-yo no soy una chica débil.

Lo lamento –dijo frio y con cierto arrepentimiento en la mirada-tu considerabas a itachi como un hermano cierto

Si el me encontró cuando tenia 6 años, yo no recuerdo nada antes de que itachi-niisan me encontrara el me entreno, me cuido, me dio todo lo que me faltaba, me defendió el era un hermano para mi.

yo también me lamento por haber matado a Itachi, pero tu debes comprender que fue haci como el lo planeo-dijo Sasuke serio

Lose-dijo bajando la mirada y saliendo de la habitación-si me disculpa Uchiha-san estaré en mi cuarto-dijo mientras una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

JEJ ojala les guste y por favor dejen rewies si no no me isnpiro juju!

Muchas gracias!


	2. Mi protector!

JUJU muchas gracias a Sayuki-Uchiha jiji realmente mi inspiro pero bueno sigamos ok!

Continuamos…

Lose-dijo bajando la mirada y saliendo de la habitación-si me disculpa Uchiha-san estaré en mi cuarto-dijo mientras una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla

Sasuke solo la vio retirarse por alguna razón se sentía un poco intimidado por la actitud de la chica ante el, reamente lo odiaba aunque claro mato a su Itachi-niisan, era demasiado infantil esa chica, derreoente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Tobi se presento enfrente de el.

Sasuke-kun por favor ven te mostrare tu habitación, era antes de Itachi-san, esta junto a la de Mayu-chan su nueva protegida haci que si necesita algo puede llamarle-dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos al llegara una habitación los dos pasarón cerrando la puerta atrás de ellos la habitación era color vino con detalles negros y blancos -alguna duda Sasuke-kun?

Mayu donde conoció a Itachi?-pregunto serio irando directamente al enmascarado

Itachi la encontró cuando Mayu-chan tenia 6 añosllevava un medallón pero lo único que venia en el era su nombre, aunque sin apellido y su fecha de nacimiento, ella estaba inconsciente en medio de una aldea en llamas a la que Itachi y Kisame fueron para investigar sobre un bijuu, Itachi la recogió y la trajo-dijo mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama individual- como Mayu no recordaba nada la cuido y la trato como si fuera su hermana, en algunas misiones con ningún riesgo la llevaba, siempre la consintió aunque teniendo siempre un orden la crio muy bien, cuando Itachi-san no podía estar con ella la dejaba a en Akatsuki siempre se la pasaba jugando conmigo y Deidera-sempai, cuando Itachi le explico a Mayu-chan su misión Itachi le hizo prometer que te obedecería y que seguiría su misión.

Y cual es la misión de Mayu?-pregunto un poco asombrado con la historia nunca se imagino eso de su hermano.

Solo ella e Itachi-san lo saben así que tobi se retira con permiso Sasuke-kun es mejor que descanse mañana será un dia ocupada-diciendo eso salió de la habitación dejando solo al confundido de Sasuke.

El cuarto se quedo en silencio total mientras Sasuke escuchaba los pasos de Tobi mientras se alejaba de pronto escucho unos sollozos en el cuarto de alado

Mayu-susurro y salió despacio de la habitación toco la puerta de junto escuchando un pase del otro lado entro lentamente ante la mirada de asombro de la joven mientras se secaba las lagrimas tratando de disimular, el cuarto era de color fiusha con blancoy rosa de color claro muy femenino diría Sasuke.

Que desea Uchiha-san?-pregunto Mayu arreglándose un poco en cabello y levantándose de la cama lentamente

Llorar es muestra de debilidad que nuca te lo dijo Itachi-dijo Sasuke con un tono arrogante y sin mostrar alguna muestra de comprensión en su rostro.

Por favor no me critique si lloro es por culpa de usted-dijo serenamente, tomando una actitud un poco fría- me gustaría estar sola

Pues no me importa en lo absoluto desahógate en este momento creo que es lo que quisiera Itachi y cumple tu misión sea cual sea-dijo Sasuke en tono de orden algo que no le agrado mucho a Mayu

Creame que cumplir mi misión y obedecerte esta en mis prioridades pero que quede claro Uchiha que solo lo hago por Itachi-niisan-dijo molesta mirnado al sueño mientras apretaba los puños tratando de no explotar ante el uchiha

Tenme mas respeto mocosa-le dijo levantando la cara de la castaña agresivamente tomandola por la barbilla-ahora yo soy tu protector

Lo eres pero-dijo lentamente volteando la cara mientras empujo a Sasuke tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo afuera de la habitación-TU NO ERES MI HERMANO!-grito y azotó la puerta dejando molesto a Sasuke

Que molestia-susurro y entro a su habitación.

Lo odio lo odio!-decia constantemente Mayu sentada con al espalda recargada a la puerta llorando sin cesar mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus manas en tono de desesperación después de algunos minutos abrazo sus rodillas dejando caer las lagrimas lentamente y susurro-Itachi-nissan por que…-dijo y se quedo dormida mientras una lagrima cai por su mejilla.

GRcias juju ya este capi esta listoo!

Dejen rewiespliz juju que esta hecho con mucho cariño byebye!


End file.
